internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
National Bandy Association
The National Bandy Association was the first English governing body for bandy, and actually the first bandy governing body anywhere in the world. The association was founded on February 9, 1891. The association was formed only a few weeks after the legendary clash between the Virginia Water Team and the Bury Fen Bandy Club, where the two sets of bandy rules published by the National Skating Association were evaluated side-by-side for the first time. It quickly became apparent that a governing body and unified set of rules were necessary. The Sporting Life newspaper in London reported on the association's formation: "A meeting was held yesterday evening at Anderton's Hotel, Fleet Street, of members of bandy clubs, to try and arrange a code of rules that would be acceptable to all. Mr. Arnold Tebbutt, Bury Fen Bandy Club, was in the chair, and the following were present : - Messrs. C.G. Tebbutt, L. Tebbutt, W. Minson, R.W. Goodman, T.B. Tarring (Bury Fen Bandy Club), G.E.B. Kennedy, J.A. Milner, H.O. Milner, H. Davenport, E.T. Sachs (Molesey Hockey Club), H.T. Catley, E.W. Sargeant (Surbiton Hockey Club), A.L. Allen (Chislehurst Hockey Club), J.G. Wylie (Putney Hockey Club), C.B. Barrow, P. Laming, J.I. Ward, Harold Blackett, S. King-Farlow, A.R. King-Farlow (Virginia Water Hockey Club) and H. Ellington (London Rowing Club). It was decided to form an association for the promotion of bandy or hockey on the ice, to be called "The Bandy Association" and that a ball, and not a bung, be played with. Also that the stick be not more than two inches wide at any part. Messrs. C.G. Tebbutt and W. Minson from the Fen District, and Messrs. G.E.B. Kennedy, H. Blackett and J.G. Wylie, from the Metropolitan, were appointed as a committee, to draw up general rules for the game. Mr. H. Blackett is the hon. Sec. Pro tempore. The size of the ball and all other matters except the stick, will be settled by them, they having power to add to their number." The association published its first set of rules later in 1891. The rules were revised in 1895 with a final set being adopted on November 25. Rules The rules published by the association in 1895: Rules of the Association: 1. That any club may send representatives to the Association in the proportion of one to every ten members on payment of at least one shilling for every such representative. 2. That no alteration of the rules, or rule for play, can take place except at the annual meeting, and all suggested alterations shall be sent to the hon. sec. of the Association in time to allow him to give particulars of the same on the notice calling the annual meeting. 3. That the annual meeting be held in London during November, and that ten clear days' notice be given to all subscribers. 4. That the rules for play can only be altered by a two-thirds majority of the representatives present, and only at a meeting of not less than seven voting. Rules of Play: 1. A bandy team shall consist of eleven players. 2 The ground shall be a right-angled parallelogram, 200 yards long by 100 wide; but when it is not possible to provide so large a ground it may be reduced, and also the number of players, by mutual agreement, provided that the ground be not less than 100 yards by 50 yards. The longer sides to be called side lines and the shorter ones goal lines. A line, or mark, parallel to, and equidistant from, the goal lines shall be called the centre line. (The usual and best size for play is 150 yards by 100 yards.) 3. The bandy shall be of wood, not exceeding two inches in width in any part, or four feet in length as measured along the handle and round the curve; and shall have no metal fittings or sharp edges. 4. Players must wear the colours of their side on the playing arm or bandy. 5. The ball shall be of solid indiarubber, not less than 2 1/4 inches, nor more than 2 3/4 inches in diameter. It is desirable to have it coloured red. The present regulation lacrosse ball is much used. 6. The goals shall be in the centre of the goal lines, and consist of two uprights or goal posts twelve feet apart, connected by a horizontal tape or lath seven feet from the ice. 7. The choice of goals shall be tossed for at the beginning of the game; and at half-time, and then only, the teams shall change ends. The time during which a match is to last shall be agreed upon beforehand by the captains, the recognised time for play being one and a half hours. 8. To start the game, and after each goal is made, each team being on its own side of the centre line, play shall be commenced by the referee or one of the umpires throwing up the ball perpendicularly in the air from the centre of the ground, and when the ball has reached the ice it shall be in play. 9. A goal is scored when the ball has passed between the goal-posts and under the tape or lath. 10. When a player touches the ball, any player of the same side who at that moment is nearer his opponents' goal-line is offside, and may not touch the ball himself, nor in any way whatever prevent any other player from doing so, until it has been touched by another player; unless there are at least three of his opponents nearer their own goal-line. No player can be offside when within his own half of the ground. 11. Whilst the ball is in play, and when a player strikes at the ball, his bandy may not during any part of the stroke rise above his shoulder. 12. The ball may be stopped with any part of the body or bandy, but not with the hand on the ice, except in the case of the goal-keeper; nor must it be picked up, carried, kicked, thrown or knocked on, except with the bandy. No charging, kicking, collaring, shinning, tripping, throwing the bandy, or rough play shall be allowed. Fencing or hooking bandies shall not be allowed. 13. On the occasion of a free hit, no member of the offending team shall be within five yards of the spot where such hit is made, but he shall not be compelled to go behind his own goal-line. A goal cannot be scored from a free hit, unless the ball just touches another player. 14. On the occasion of a free hit, a corner hit, or when the ball is hit off from a goal-line, or from a side-line, the striker or thrower shall not touch the ball again until it has been touched by another player. 15. When the ball has passed the side-line, it shall be immediately struck or hit in from where it crossed the line, in any direction, except forward, by one of the opposite team to that of the player who last touched it. No other player shall be within five yards of the side-line. 16. If the ball is passed beyond the defenders' goal-line, but not through the goal by the attacking team, it shall be hit out into play by one of the defenders, from any point on the goal-line within ten yards of the nearest goal-post, and on that side crossed by the ball, the attacking side being at least twenty-five yards from the said goal-line. But if the ball has been last touched by one of the defending team before crossing the goal-line, a player of the attacking team shall have a free hit from any point on the side-line within a yard of the nearest corner; and at the moment of such hit, all the defenders must be behind their own goal-line. 17. The penalty for any breach of these rules shall be a free hit by one of the opposite team, from the spot where the rule is broken. 18. Two umpires and a referee should be appointed, each captain appointing one umpire, and the umpires so appointed choosing the referee. When there are only two umpires and no referee, each umpire shall act in one half of the ground as divided by the centre-line, and give decisions only in that half. The two umpires shall not cross over at half-time. In case of umpires disputing, the decision of the referee shall be final. In case there is only one umpire, his decision shall be final. Should there be no umpire, or umpires, the captains shall be arbitrators in all disputes. 19. A match is won by the team which scores the greater number of goals. 20. In the event of an appeal for any supposed infringement of the rules, the ball shall be in play until a decision has been given. 21. The referee shall have power to stop the game for such time as he may think fit, whenever he may deem it necessary to do so; and he shall deduct any time which he considers has been wasted, owing either to an accident or other cause. 22. In the event of any temporary suspension of the play from any cause, the ball not having gone beyond the side-line, or behind the goal-line, the game shall be restarted by the referee throwing up the ball at the spot where the play was suspended; and when the ball has reached the ice, it shall be in play. References Category:Origins